


Read Me My Rights

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Danielle Hunter is a weapon for Hydra, she is the first of her kind a natural born predator.This is about the matriarch of the Hunter Pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well.

**Prologue**

Hydra Scientist walked around a secret lab deep in German territory, every now and again once of them would stop to check on a figure that was floating in tank filled with some sort of clear liquid.

The figure was a woman and she was naked.

She had a breathing mask over her nose and mouth, and she was curled up into a ball to give her some protection. Her black locks floated and swayed around her, as her chest moved with each breath.

"Doctor Fischer!" A man walked into the lab followed by a small, stout man with glasses.

A handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up and smiled forcibly when he saw his two visitors, "Ah, Johann Schmidt...to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Dr. Arnim Zola stepped forward at the moment and said, "We came to see how our new weapon is going."

Another force smile and Doctor Fischer said, "Of course....this way, please." He led them to the woman floating in the tank, the screens around her were reading normal brain waves from her as well as body scans. "This is the weapon we had given the code name Hunter."

Johann walked around the tank as he looked at the woman, "What exactly are her abilities?"

"She has amazing healing abilities." Fischer explained. "Which in turn causes her to age slowly....and some other abilities. But to keep it short, she has the abilities of a canine...mostly a wolf."

Johann smiled as he placed his hand on the glass of the tank, "Excellent...how soon can she be unleashed on our enemies?"

"As soon as we finish with the newest design of the collar, she is quite intelligent and kept figuring out how to shorten the collar whenever we put it on her and tried to send her out." Fischer explained. "Last time, she did that she killed nearly all the guards here because we managed to knock her out."

The other man removed his hand from the tank and said, "As soon as that new collar is finished and placed on her, I want her sent to me...I could put her to some good use until then, Doctor Fischer." And Johann and Arnim walked out of the building, leaving Fischer standing there watching them. Before he looked back at the woman then he turned and walked off.

The woman's eyes moved behind her eyelids before they snapped open to fix a golden predatory gaze on the retreating doctor's back before they closed once more and she took a deep breath...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her battle outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this trench coat https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a5/4f/36/a54f36d3f5e6d16ab83173fe26a364c6--trench-coats-for-men-mens-fur-coats.jpg and these are her sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Her nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.
> 
> Just doing some name changes ^^

**Chapter 1**

_**March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway** _

A villager, Jan, is running to a church.

 **"They have come for it!"** Jan shouted.

 **"They have before."** The Tower Keeper said.

 **"Not like this."** Jan stated.

 **"Let them come. They will never find it."** the Tower Keeper said.

A rumbling is heard and something breaks down the door, the stones killing Jan. The tower keeper closes Jan’s eyes and sees a machine moving away as HYDRA agents come in.

+

A car drives up with the HYDRA symbol on the hood, the doors open and out step two people. A man and a woman.

The taller man gently placed his hand on the small of the woman's back as he walked, the woman showed no reaction as she walked. Her face was almost as if it was carved from stone by how emotionless and cold it was.

But she was still an exceptional beautiful woman.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion. She had a riotous mop of black curls and gold eyes but they were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. And she had full lips that looked soft to the touch. 

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by leather tops, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that was covered and hugged by leather pants and boots. She wore a black leather hooded trench coat with a fur inside, the hood was drawn up to cover her head.

The two are silent as they walk towards the tower.

+

HYDRA agents try to lift the lid of a coffin.

 **"Open it! Quickly, before he…"**  Hydra Lieutenant shouted.

"It has taken me a long time to find this place." Johann said as he stepped into the tower followed by a woman in black then to the Tower Keeper. "You should be commended." To one of his soldiers. "Help him up."

One of the soldiers helps the tower keeper to his feet.

"I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike." Johann said.

"I am nothing like you."

"No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." Johann said as he looked at the woman before he started to walk towards the tomb.

The woman remains where she was, like a living statue.

"What you seek is just a legend." the Tower Keeper said as he glanced at the woman as well but her eyes were covered sunglasses.

He could feel her eyes on him though.

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" Johann said as he opened an old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking. "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin’s treasure room." He turns to face the tower keeper and deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube. The woman shows no reaction as she stands at attention where he had left her. "It’s not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?"

"I cannot help you." the Tower Keeper said.

"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some…some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die." Johann said a big tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly. The woman's jaw clenched at the mention of children but that's all she does and her jaw is relaxed as quickly as she clenched it. Then he said, referring to the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls, "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also." He presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the real cube. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?"

The woman's head turns to look at the glowing blue cube that Johann is now holding but she soon looks away.

"It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men." the Tower Keeper stated.

"Exactly." Johann said as he closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers. "Give the order to open fire."

 **"Jawohl!"** Hydra Lieutenant shouted.

"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!" the Tower Keeper shouted.

"I already have." He shoots and kills the tower keeper, the woman jolts at the loud soon but quickly regains her cool composure, he lowers his gun and smiles when he looks at the woman. "You won't be doing any killing this time, my dear." Johann walked over to her and reached up with his hand to lightly brush her jawline with his knuckle. "I would hate to see your lovely face covered in blood,  **Fräulein**  Danielle Hunter."

Danielle doesn't react to his closeness or the soft touch, she continues to stare ahead. She doesn't even react when his knuckle continues down until it reached the collar that she had around her neck. It was the newest collar that those scientists had made, she couldn't break free from this collar but she will in time. All she had to do is wait for a weak spot.

And she had the patience for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more like an implied relationship between Red Skull and Danielle but it'll mostly focus on the man who she was married to...flash backs will start happening in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am working on this story as well.

**Chapter 2**

A guardpost stands atop a sheer, cliff face.  
  
"Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Johann asked.

Standing in the back of the room was the silent form of his personal bodyguard, Danielle Hunter. She watched the two men with sunglasses covered gold eyes, tracking their movements and listening to them talk.

Like how a wolf would watch the sheep.  
  
"My machine requires the most delicate calibration." Zola said. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."

Johann makes adjustments to a conduit attached to a large battery.  
  
"Are you certain the conductors will withstand the energy surge long enough for the transference?" Johann asked.  
  
"With this...artifact...I am certain of nothing." Zola said. Zola eyes more conduits snaking from the battery to a crude cannon. A small, wooden target awaits. "In fact, I fear this may not work at all."   
  
Schmidt glances at the carved box from Norway on a table.  
  
"Then we have lost only time, Doctor. But if it does work..." Johann said. Ancient tomes spread out around it. A mammoth tree, a snake hidden in its roots. "In a matter of minutes, we might control the power of the gods. Either way..." His eyes flick over another engraving: a glowing cube lays waster to a horde of barbarians. "It is a moment of terrible possibility."

Schmidt then opens the box. Blind light shoots out. Zola secures his sunglasses as Danielle raises her hand to over her eyes despite them being covered by her sunglasses. Schmidt lifts out an incredibly bright object of pure energy. He rests it in the cradle. A smoked-glass shield drops down, covering the chamber. Schmidt turns a dial. The cube pulses. A gauge marked :ENERGIENBATTERIE” glows blue, beginning to rise: 20%...40%...60%...But the battery remains cold. Dark.  
  
"We are stable at seventy percent. Well within safety parameters." Zola said.  
  
"I did not come all this way for safety, Doctor." Johann said as he reaches over and turns the dial. 80%...90%...  
  
"At those levels the power may be uncontrollable." Zola said.

Schmidt cranks the dial. 100%. The cube surges otherworldly power bursts from the cube in a burning flash. It floods the conduits, filling the empty batter with blue energy. Just as it appears the battery will burst, the energy flashes in a swirling rush of lighting.

Schmidt and Zola gape as, within the swirling energy, a brief, otherworldly vision forms. Behind her dark sunglasses, Danielle's eyes narrow as she takes in the visions. Then the vision winks out as a searing beam shoots from the gun vaporizing the target, blasting a hole in the wall beyond. Breathless, Zola looks uneasily to where they saw the vision.  
  
"Did you see..." Zola said.

But Schmidt just stares at the destruction around him. He allows himself a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Your designs do not disappoint..." Johann said. The conduits, like wall of the lab, lie in ruins. "Though they may require reinforcement."

Zola takes a reading at a gauge, impressed, "The exchange is stable. Amazing. The energy we’ve just collected could power a battleship. Ten battleships." He pauses. "This will change the war."

Schmidt pours himself a whiskey, hand shaking. He drinks it before he said, "Doctor Zola. This will change the world." He pours another glass and offers it to the silent woman who walks over and takes it from him, Danielle forms a fist with her free hand, unseen by two men because of her trench coat before she takes a sip of the glass. And ignoring the smirk that Johann was giving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on the time traveling one, so it will be from Gabrielle's and Danielle's POV as well as everyone else's


End file.
